Falls have been considered a “geriatric giant” and are associated with negative health outcomes such as serious injury, hospitalization, restricted mobility, and institutionalization. Falls have a negative effect on quality of life, lead to increased hospitalization, and are costly. The cost of falls each year among the elderly in the U.S. alone has been estimated to be about $20 billion. Falls in older adults are common and their incidence increases with age.
Older people who are prone to falls are more likely to demonstrate abnormalities in postural stability and balance control. Such abnormalities have been measured in clinical settings that have required the use of specialized equipment, such as force plates or optical motion capture systems that measure a patient's center of pressure (COP). Such techniques may be expensive because of the need for clinical visits, specialized equipment, and trained personnel.